Exiting the Darkness, and Entering the Light
by Inside Us Only Stars
Summary: 12 years and Aqua is finally free from the darkness, but at a cost. Fragments of memories and new powers underhand, she lands in the ninja world where darkness is in many hearts. Will she survuve? Spoilers C1  and Surprises are underway! Redone CH.3!
1. Chapter 1

********************************

****

**Disclaimer-**DO NOT own Naruto or Kingdom hearts. At all. Never have. Never will. Done.

I am sooo sorry if I portray my characters too ooc. please don't flame or they will be sent to Axel...or even Donald (roast duck lol).

Warning::: Birth by Sleep **spoilers!** Don't like? **don't read!**

**Chapter 1::Exit this darkness...

* * *

****::Almost twelve years after their journey ended::**

There lay the dark sea in the Dark Meridian. A world in the darkness of the universe. A man in a black coat sat there with his hood up only showing his blond bearded face. He sat there watching the full moon against the darkened sky and deep murky-black waters of the waves. He's been there for... how long? A while, a month perhaps. Maybe a year. He didn't know. He couldn't know. He didn't remember. Especially with the lack of telling time there.

He just watched, seeming like he was waiting for something. He wouldn't have to wait any longer.

******************************

* * *

**

Aqua kept walking through the darkness. She's been here ever since she teamed up with Mickey and stopped Vanitas in Ven's body (she hates the fact they're 2 halves of the same person), and later on sacrificed herself to save Terra. There was nothing there, unless you count the mysterious creatures. The Unversed were rarely seen, especially the stronger breeds of them. If she saw one, they never attacked her, and sometimes dispersed themselves. It was strange, but not as strange as the new creatures wandering around the darkness. Some were black masses of darkness with beady yellow eyes, though, it was the bigger ones that attacked her(Heartless). The Silvery/White ones were even weirder, with flexible bodies and with the same symbol as her badge, only upside-down and with more pointed sides(Nobodies). They seemed to be smarter and more so avoided her.

It was suspicious, but she'll cope with it. Though, she might regret that decision later on. She kept walking eventually reaching the Dark Meridian. Far up ahead, she saw a figure in the distance sitting on a rock. She slowly approached him, walking on the blackened sand, and eventually stopped. The figure didn't notice her so she decided to start.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Hmn?" The deep voice indicated it was a male speaking. He turned his head slightly towards her. "Why hello. It's not often I get visitors."

She said, "Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness... How did you end up here?"

He turned his head towards the sea. "Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores, but unfortunately much like the first. I do not remember who I am, nor when since I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

Aqua bent her head down. "That's too bad." She quietly turned around, and sat down on the beach facing the cold face of the moon. "I know I've been here a long time. Wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape."

"You wish to return to your own world."

She closed her eyes before opening them up again. "It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." she said.

"Your friends...Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew... He has been much like you... True to his friends and kind, this boy travels to many worlds, and fights to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe?" she inquired. "I've been away too long...Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once..." Aqua was heartbroken. Here she was trapped in the realm of darkness and couldn't do anything to help the worlds once again. How could she, trapped with no way out.

"..but at every turn that boy arrived with Keyblade in had to save the day."

"Huh?" Aqua was shocked. (No, that would be an understatement) "Wait a sec, is his name Terra or Ven?" she asked hopefully. He hestated until he shook his head ans responded, "Neither of those I'm afraid."

Aqua sighed out sadly. "Should've known..."

"How long since it's been since I've met him...At least a year now, perhaps more..."

"Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance." He continued. "I did terrible things to him and his friends. I've brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done." At this she turned her head towards him. "Was that why, the means of clearing my conscience, or perhaps out of the scullery instant. While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to what it might best serve the purpose."

"In fact I would like to believe maybe he can set things right. A boy like him would touch his sullen hopes. He could open the right door, and save all those people and lives I've managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning...their Birth by sleep. Even me...and even you."(A/N::Ironic ain't it?)

"Aqua semi-turned her body around. "What's this boy's name?"

"His name is..."

* * *

**Twilight Town::Haunted Mansion**

The scene shows the front of the abandoned settlement with a curtained window. A breeze blows, slightly rustling them. A Blonde haired girl finishes her drawing and looked at the completed page. It showed a boy sitting on a bended palm tree, his back turned looking towards the sunset.

Namine whispered, "Sora."

* * *

**Twilight Town:: Tram Station**

The clock tower stands tall with three cloaked figures sitting on the top. A spikey , a black haired girl, a redhead all ate sea-salt icecream. The blackette and the blond stop eating and took a moment to look towards the sunset. Xion, Roxas and Axel say, "Sora."

* * *

**Land of Departure**

On a cliffside of what the Land of Departure used to be, we see a blond sleeping in a stone chair. Someone approaches, waking him up, and smiles at the person. The figure, now we see as a brunette, smiles as well, both turning their heads up at the star-filled sky. "Sora." Terra and Ven say as a shooting star streaked the night.

* * *

**Dark Meridian**

The figure looks at Aqua's face. Tears were streaming down her smiling face. Sora. The boy she had intentionally chosen as her successor. He was the hero. She turned back to the sea with a new found hope swelling within her. "Sora." she whispered.

* * *

**Destiny Island**

Here, we see the scene that was drawn earlier. The brunette (alot of them are I'm noticing.) looks at the sunset looking thoughtful. "Sora!" The boy, now known as Sora turns around seeing who called him. A silver haired teen, a year older, approaches behind him. "Riku!" He stops at Sora's left staring at the sea ahead as well. "You've made up your mind?" he asks. "Yeah." We see him holding a bottle with a rolled up message in his hand bearing a symbol. "Sora." Both boys look to the feminine voice seeing it was a redhead the same age as Sora. "Kairi!" He hops off the tree facing her. "I..." She nods her head in approval smiling, knowing what he means. He smiles as well walking up to her. "It's just,... they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am...because of them.

Riku watches the exchange before him smiling. "Heh." Kairi smiles as well, holding Sora's hand, placing her lucky charm it it, the same one all those years ago.

"See you soon."

* * *

AWWW MAN! I saved my file but on the website, and then 2 second later, I find HALF of it gone! ARGH! So now I've learned my lesson and form now on saving it all on my writing folder.

I'm Finally finished! and this between this and my original page, I wrote this FASTER! ...2 hours against 43 min. (yes i kept count.). This is a writing record! I've been inspired ever since I saw the Final Ending...*sniff* It's soooo sad! I just had to write a fanfic about it...though it's not the end! I need suggestions on how I should make Aqua travel to Naruto world...and NO REVERSE SUMMONING AQUA. I find that too complicated for me. I also need it to match the magic theme I'll be having around her. (sort of) ALSO, PLEASE NO FLATTERY OR FLAMES! THEY WILL BE AXEL'S NEW JOB...or Lea's...whatever. I really don't need it right now. All i need is the criticism. Any mistakes I've made must be declared so it'll be better for you readers, for me, and for the sake of this story. Thank you!

~X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X

_REVIEW!_

_I'd like to say thanks to Akizakura202 for helping me notice errors in this chapter._

_Posted::11-4-10  
Edited::11-25-10_


	2. Chapter 2

KXU:: I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have never played the game before so you'll have to deal with it. Flaming is Axel's job and he won't be quitting anytime soon.  
Axel:: Hey! Don't I have any say in this!  
KXU:: Nope! As far as I'm concerned, don't you have somewhere you need to be?  
Axel:: ...  
KXU::Ugh, *slaps forehead* ...does Roxas ring a bell?  
Axel:: Crap! *runs*  
Xion:: Am I unimportant now?  
KXU:: No. But you can kill him later for leaving you here. But do the disclaimer first!  
Xion::X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X does not own anything other than her plot lines! ...Can I get some blackmail later?  
KXU:: Sure!

* * *

**Chapter 2**:: Enter the light

* * *

Aqua watches the full moon glowing against the darkened sky of the Dark Meridian. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a peculiar darkness crawling up to her.(think of shadow possession jutsu ) It connected with her shadow, pushed itself out of the ground (like heartless hiding underground) and grabbed her. She panicked but she was immobilized. She looked to the man next to her who was watching and doing nothing.

Knowing what she wanted he responded, "It seems this is your way out..." She struggled, but to no avail. Slowly, she disappeared and finally let the darkness claim her.

* * *

"Damn it!"

***wham***

"Itai!"

A tall dark figure was down in front of a dark grey door decorated with dark blue and black, adorned in chains. The person held his hand, which was throbbing in pain, and glared at the door holding him here. He stood up and slowly backed away a distance. Focusing Negative energy in his hands, he held them up, palms front, and blasted it at the door. The blast made a loud banging noise and smoke surrounded the door.

"YES!"

Unfortunately it was short-lived.

"Gah!"

The attack was absorbed and was fired back at 2 times the force. It hit him square in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the room (which is big i tell you). Groggily he sat up and tried to stand but found himself unable to. "Kuso..." Then, it went black.

* * *

_'...a...'_

_'...ua...'_

_'Aqua! Get up! Terra went into your room again!'_

_"WHAT?"_

Aqua shot up looking around only seeing she was in a hallway full of doors. "Oh, that was a dream..." She stood up and slowly got to a door. She looked up and saw MEMORIES, right in the middle, a keyhole. 'Huh, weird. I've never been here before...I wonder why-wait. When did doors get this high?' Aqua looked down at herself. She was a great deal shorter, and wearing a completely different set of clothes. She was now 4'5" wearing a long sleeve with the arms colored blue and a small border with symbols looking like the unversed, a black version on her badge, and another but white and upside-down. Underneath the sleeves were mid-arm length, fingerless gloves and a blue sweater tied at her waist, embroidered with silver and black. She wore skin tight black biker shorts with knee high socks and kept the same shoes, but only smaller and lighter.

"Oh man! I'm, what, 7/8 years old? It took sooo long to get my body in fit, and now I have to train myself again? Wait. I have to go through PUBERTY AGAIN? OH, F*** this!" As she rambled on, she walked down towards the door at the end of the hallway. She was cut short as she slammed into the door falling on her butt. She held her head in her hands moaning about too much pain. Aqua stood up and took a good look at the door. It was grey with blue .designs and black borders, and draped with glowing chains. Noticing a keyhole, she summoned her keyblade and raised it at the hole and unlocked it. The keyhole disappeared and the door seemed almost transparent. She walked through it and was greeted with a figure out cold on the floor. She ran up to the body before pausing.

_'That outfit looks familiar,... Vanitas! Man, oh man, What did I do to end up here with HIM!' _She gingerly approached him and stopped right next to his head. _'Heh, I always wanted to do this...'_ She brought her keyblade back and backed up. Aqua then swung the keyblade and hit Vanitas waking him up and sending him towards the other side of the wall. "OH SHI-" ***BANG***"...oww."

He sat up quickly pointing at Aqua. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Aqua shrugged. "Payback." Vanitas face-faulted.

"That's it? Payback? I did you a favor and you have some nerve to whack me with that excuse of a keyblade!"

"Hey! I whipped your ass with this 'sorry excuse of a keyblade' for your information! And I-" Aqua paused. "..Favor?"

Vanitas glared. "Yes, favor. You wanted to leave that boring place as well right? I was bored out of my mind! And that's saying something for _almost 12 years onna_!" Aqua held her ears._ 'Oh, my ears, my poor ears...'_

Aqua looked at him. "I still don't understand. What do you mean by favor? As far as I know, you being here doesn't mean anything-"

"Of course it does you nitwit! To leave the darkness, there must be a balance. Light and Dark must be equal. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a physical body anymore, and I'm totally made of darkness. You, on the other hand, have a real body and have light almost like a princess of heart. Me merging with you in your heart will make us equal and we'll leave!" Vanitas explained "Understand now?"

Aqua nodded numbly. "Fine. But now how do we get out of here?"

Vanitas shook his head. _'Oh, Kami...' *Sigh_*"We're in your Heart Chambers _genius._ **(A/N:: MADE UP!)** Just kill yourself here and you'll leave." Aqua turned to leave. "Oh, wait." Aqua paused in mid-step. "I've established a mental connection and I'll be able to tune in with your senses. You might also get a power-boost, but you won't have as much control due to equaling ourselves out now. Ja." Vanitas struck her in the neck with newly-formed claws. She disappeared just as the claws retracted themselves. "Ah, I love new power-toys..."

* * *

Aqua woke up and groaned..."Ugh, I still hate you Vanitas..." She stood up and saw she was in a void.

_**'Betwixt and Between..'**_

Aqua was surprised but that would be an understatement. "Vanitas?"

_**'*sigh* I'm gonna ignore your little comment earlier. And just think don't speak. If people will see you, they'll think somethings wrong with you.' **_

_'Isn't everything about me wrong...' _

Vantias ignored that. **'**_**Yes, I've been here, though those are new...' **_

_**'**__Huh?'_ Aqua stopped the conversation and saw dark spheres with weird symbols and energies surrounding them. **(A/N:: Think Absent silhouette but with ninja symbols and their respective country element: Kiri-water, suna-wind, etc.)**

Aqua slowly went up to the closest orb with fire and reached for it.** 'No wait a sec-' **but it was too late. Her hand slightly pierced its surface and her vision turned into a blur of colors. Images went through her head. A forest, fire, people garbed in a strange uniform, blood, bodies,...the images were too much for her and a small pressure started in her head. Aqua held her head in her hands, but the pressure soon became too much for her and fainted.

* * *

Aqua woke up with her vision blurring and her head aching. She noticed she was in a forest with a small clearing and a stream at her right. She rubbed her heads and mumbled, "I've gotta stop waking up in random places all the time."

_**'Well, that would be your fault you nitwit.' **_

"You're still there?"

_**'I told you to speak in your head NOT out loud!**__' _

Aqua sighed in exasperation_. 'Fine. Where are we?' _

_**'Beats me. Start doing recon.'**_

_'You're not my boss.' _

_**'Technically, I am since you're now seven making me older than you.'**_

_'...I hate you...' _

_**'See if I care...'**_

Aqua looked around. _'Well, we're in a forest, scents indicate there's no sea nearby so were inland. There's only animal tracks, no footprints, so not many people come by here.' _She takes a closer look at the trees. _'The branches appear worn down, and some of them have scratches and marks, like there were fights but up in the trees...' _

_**'So I guess people with strange energy travel by trees.' **_

_'What makes you think that it was people?' _

_**'Think, have you seen any heartless or nobodies here?' **_

_'...'_

_**'Right. and no normal animal can make marks like those, much less actually fight seasoned fighters.' **_

Aqua then mumbled, "Shut up..." She blocked out Vanitas's snickering and tried maneuvering through the trees but the trees were tight together making it impossible to get through. *Sigh*_ 'I hate to ask this but can you call an unversed to carry me?' _

_**'Fine, but you owe me later..'**_ An Archraven appeared and bowed its head towards Aqua. Her body moved on it's own like it knew what to do. She sprinted jumped at a tree trunk and used her foot to spring herself at the Archraven. It turned around and she landed on it's back. Aqua held on as it flew upwards and soon enough, they were soaring across the bright blue sky.

* * *

Time skip::5 hours later

It was around evening when they finally landed. the Archraven disappeared as Aqua landed in the clearing. She was in another forest clearing and followed a path leading her out. There she saw a village, but she knew there was too many people to sneak in. _'Vanitas, what am I gonna do? I can't sneak in without people noticing me.' _

_'**I've got an idea.' **_Aqua's eye-color changed from mesmerizing ocean blue to a startling yellow.

_'Vanitas! What are you doing?' _

_**'I only switched places with you and I'm doing this my way. Think of this as payment.'**_ Darkness then engulfed Vanitas** (A/N:: When he's in control, its Vanitas, If it's Aqua, it's Aqua.) **and all that remained was a shadow. It then sped into the village undetected with Vanitas snickering. **_'This is way too easy.'_**

* * *

Fast foward

* * *

Up on a cliff side, Aqua hid out in a well hidden cave. "Vanitas! I can't believe you did that!" Aqua whined. Vanitas on the other hand was enjoying himself feeling energized.

_**'I can't wait to do that again! I know you felt that. Ahhhh, all that negative energy...'**_

"You practically stole from every restaurant and store there!" Aqua dropped a black travel bag with clothing, food and other necessities along with weapons in hidden spaces.

_**'*Sigh* I told you to think, not speak when talking to me.' **_

"As far as I'm concerned, no one is here listening to me." Aqua whipped out a blanket from the bag as well as wood she gathered while arriving here. She then used a fire spell on the pile of wood and neatly laid the blanket on the cold floor._ '*Sigh* I hate having to deal with you...' _Soon enough, Aqua was sound asleep.

* * *

O.K. how to start? I am sooooo sorry for a late update! I want you guys to vote on what'll happen next. I need it in order to type up the next chapter so it's totally mandatory. It'll either lead me to my downfall or totally benefit with the story progress. The poll will be up once I'm done finishing this...or maybe tomorrow. Depends. So, If you want to see more, VOTE. Ja ne!

Orochimaru-5  
Akatsuki-5  
Konoha/Anbu-3  
no one-1  
pm option- 0

Today, as far as my classmates know, all i showed them was a bunch of symbols and they picked out the best looking ones(at least to them). X3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**: Do not own.

I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long. I have no excuses other than being lazy to type up a chapter. XP

* * *

**Chapter 3:: A New Begining**

* * *

Time skip:: 7 months

* * *

It's been awhile since first living in the elemental countries. With Vanitas's help, they find out this world is full of warriors called ninja; to be more precise, _Shinobi. _Learning enough of their world, they both decide to become shinobi. Well, more like Vanitas disgusted at the thought of being a powerless_ civilian_. Aqua traveled town to town doing odd jobs for pay. Sometimes doing a little bounty hunting whenever needed but could only take the _low ranked_ as they learned. She also had to take Vanitas's form so as to not be recognized. They both got the monkier _Yosuzume(means_ _'Night Sparrow')_ due to the way they killed their targets. When she could, she'd try to finish making a cloak like that mysterious person she talked to,**(A/N::** think Org. XIII cloak**)** but made a few adjustments such as removable sleeves, entwined the fabric with a fine-thin metal string acting like a mesh, and kept the zippers as decorations with the chains the only thing keeping it somewhat closed.

For Aqua, getting settled in was hard, especially when shinobi were suspicious or were tracking '_Yosuzume_' down. Unknown to her friends, she actually had a passion for music. She now worked in a club under a henge used with chakra and enhanced with Vanitas's darkness making it fool-proof. Vanitas had to do so as well, even though he saw no use for it, but with a little 'persuasion' (if one could call it that) he yeilded.

Whenever they could, Aqua and Vanitas try to relearn their old abilities. Aqua only remembers little as her memories were thwarted with after 'jumping' two times leading to her current condition. She had a decrease in her physical form, loss of muscle memory, and around half of her memories and abilities she had were effaced. Vanitas remained unaffected however, he was weakened after both an internal fight with Ven and an external one with Aqua. Being rendered without a true physical form, he couldn't execute his abilities properly. Both learned about chakra and its uses from a few (coughstolencough) scrolls. After reading several jutsu, they learned many things they both thought impossible; they found a way to give Vanitas free reign, if only a little, through a blood bunshin.

So far everything went swell, but the next day changed everything.

* * *

"Oi, Vanitas,! Get over here and come help me!"

Inside her apartment, one would see a young Aqua fanning a young boy roughly three years old. He had short red hair with bangs hiding his right eye. He was wearing a ragged black and white kimono with a hood in a similar style of her cloak and an equally worn down obi. But the most noticeable part was the strange grey insignia on his kimono. He was unconscious, and that was the scene Vanitas had stumbled upon in the living room. "Nani ga, gaki shimasu ka?"

"Oi, I'm not a brat!" Aqua yelled. Calming down, she once again focused her attention to him. "I need you to help me here." Looking back at the boy, she explained. "The way I found him in the forest was strange..."

**~x-Flashback-x~**

_'Help! Help me, please!'_

_Surprised, she turned to the cry's direction. Hearing another plea for help, Aqua ran and soon enough found a small boy running from a black mass of darkness in a small floating cloud that had yellow glowing orbs fr eyes, a zigzag line for a mouth, and had hints of purple swirling in it's not-so-solid body. The boy tripped and fell hard, but the dark cloud didn't slow down and Aqua cartwheeled in the way, but didn't anticipate it engulfing her torso, draining her health. It suddenly started to become hard to breathe. _

_'Iie, I won't...let it... get him!' With that thought, she jumped up high in the air way above the floating, energy-draining parasite. She summoned her keyblade Stormfall in a mid-back flip and positioned Stormfall. Landing, in a kneeling position, she saw the parasite pinned down on the top of it's 'head' with her keyblade. She watched it struggle lamely, til it dissipated into smoke. Sighing in relief, she let go of Stormfall which then disappeared in a flash of light. Turning to the boy, she saw he exhausted himself into unconsciousness. She then carried him much like a mother would to their child, and hurried back to the apartment._

**~x-Flashback End-x~**

"...I don't know about you, but I'm sure it wasn't an Unversed." Vanitas crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I would know because I haven't tried summoning any Unversed since arriving here."

"But what about the kid?"

"What about him?"

Aqua sighed exasperated. "How are we going to explain this to a child?"

"Easy. Keep him with us and manipulate little facts."

Aqua glared. "...now I remember why I hated you." Said person just grinned before it was replaced with an expression of seriousness.

"The kid will stay with us, but he's not normal." Sniffing, he placed hid hand over the bottom half of his face with a semi-hidden frown. "I can't sense his darkness at all, but I can smell the residue it leaves. Even then, it fades so fast that it seems like it was never there at all."

Aqua frowned. She gently placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes feeling his energy. She could sense an... emptiness... within it. It also felt chilling cold. When she pulled away her hand, she saw it was coated in a thin layer of ice which quickly melted upon its loss of contact. Unluckily, her hand was still hovering above his forehead, and the droplets dripped on his face. His face scrunched up, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the lighting. Turning his head, he saw Aqua staring at his silver-grey eyes. "Who are you,..." After a short pause, he asked again, "...who am I?"

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for not updating this in, like, forever! I feel bad, but now I'm back in the game. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until after my Mid-Terms, and even then, my next chapter probably won't be moderately halfway done. Thanks for those who reviewed/followed/favorited. Hope you all like the revision. =)

-Kag-chan

**REDONE 12-23-11**


End file.
